<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as pleasant as pie by yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154772">as pleasant as pie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway/pseuds/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway'>yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Two Princes (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Season/Series 03 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway/pseuds/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>percy gets to ride up to the northern lands for ambassador reasons. he just really wants to kiss his boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Junior/Darling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as pleasant as pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DARCY IS CANON BARBAKRBAKRBAKRBKABRKARB EVERYONE IS GAY, PERCY LIKES KISSING BOYS, AND DARLING IS A BOY HE KISSES BARKABRKABRKQBRKABRKABBR </p>
<p>thank you to the ttp discord for all the love to darcy as a ship, and for listening to my percy/darcy related rambles. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Princes told him he could ride up North, he had never felt so pumped. </p>
<p>Rupert laughed at him when his eyes widened with joy at receiving the letter from the North - apparently, Darling needed some help with restoring their kingdom. The Heartland was more than happy to help, especially Percy, so when Amir and Rupert had decided he could go, he dropped all ideas of balling up his excitement and jumped out the main hall whooping with excitement. The two princes watched with amusement - of course he was excited. </p>
<p>A million thoughts ran through Percy's mind, most of them centered around how he would greet Darling. Probably with a hug or a kiss, if that's how you greeted a dude, or with some special gift to endorse the kingdom's ambassadorship. It needed to be the best it could be, because it was all Darling deserved. At least to him. </p>
<p>And then he smelled it - the scent of chocolate pie. </p>
<p>On the night of the wedding, they ate on one of the balconies alone, riding the high of happiness as they gorged on chocolate cake. Darling's face always seemed to lighten whenever he ate something sweet, so it was perhaps for the best that he brought him something nice. He jogged over to the little bakery, opening the door and hearing his own boots clank against the wood as he alerted the bakery woman that he was there. </p>
<p>"Hello," he greeted, trying his best to put on a pleasant grin. "I was wondering if I was smelling chocolate pie?"</p>
<p>The woman smiled. "Yes we do! Would you like to sample some?"</p>
<hr/>
<p>After 17 tastes of pie - apparently, pie could vary in taste, and chocolate was only a limit of the types you could try - Percy had ultimately decided on a chocolate filled pie with custard on the inside and a warm crust with a heart engraved on it. The woman was very pleasant about the packaging, wrapping it safely in a cloth before allowing Percy a complimentary leather satchel tanned and sanded down specifically meant for the pies. Nonetheless, Percy stuffed a few more goodies, ready to spoil Darling silly. With enough rations for 2 days, Percy hopped on his horse and rode out as fast as he possibly could, his horse finally getting a chance to ride as they zoomed past the stops on their way up to the Northernlands. </p>
<p>Just when Darling was doing his daily morning patrol, he heard a voice cut out from the silence, calling out his name in that familiar chirp. "Darling!" Someone called out from towards the front gates, and he fwipped his head in the direction of all the commotion. There he was, navy coat almost floating in the wind - Percy. </p>
<p>"Guards, let him in!" Darling happily declared, and he dropped everything he was up to in order to run and meet up with Percy. His boyfriend halted his horse, skidding against the dirt as he immediately jumped off and launched forward into Darling's arms. Darling happily caught him though, spinning him around and almost falling down from the recoil.</p>
<p>"Someone's happy to see me," Darling teased him as soon as Percy jumped off, bouncing up and down like an excited puppy. "You're looking quite per-ceptible today. How are you?"</p>
<p>Percy snickered as Darling brushed a lock of his hair, kissing his forehead. "Nothing much, Darling," he teased back, poking him gently. "I just percy-vered my way here. You look per-fect though."</p>
<p>Darling laughed at his silly name pun antics, cupping his face and pulling him into a gentle kiss. It had been so long since they had reunited and it felt good to be close to the other, breathing in the other's presence and allowing each other to be as silly as possible. </p>
<p>"Y'know," Percy began. "I did bring you something. Hope you like chocolate?"</p>
<p>At the sound of chocolate, Darling's craving for sweets probably turned on. "You hope?" Darling asked hypothetically. "Jeez Percy, you know me well."</p>
<p>"What can I say? I'm an expert at bringing the party."</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. "Don't say the p-word before it actually begins. Guards, please set up the dining hall - me and Percival have a lot of catching up to do!"</p>
<p>Turning back to Percy - who now had the leather satchel filled with the sweet desert, Darling grinned. "We can have desert before dinner, Darling. Come with me?"</p>
<p>Percy smiled bashfully. He always would. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa they gay AHAHAHASSAKJFKHDSLFHKJGKLHFSDKJGHKJLGHDSKJFH why am i sccreaming</p>
<p>thank you for reading! kudos and comments are my lifeblood - come follow me @yo-let-me-get-a-milkyway on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>